Tongue Tied
by thebluestbird
Summary: We can heal each other. Tenderly. Gently. Please... just give in.


**Tongue Tied**

**BY:OZZIE13**

**I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

No matter what she said or did, she needed him. From her head to her toes he was everything to her, the only one she trusted, the only one who stayed by her side.

He didn't know though; the effect he had on her, the way his words and touch made her feel, she was tongue tied when it came to him and this scared her, she couldn't stand to feel this way towards anyone, even though it had been years, she was afraid to get too close to anyone.

But he was the exception; he had been there for her for years. Always putting up with her bullshit, never walking away, but it was time – he'd finally snapped. She knew she'd pushed him too far, she knew she'd hurt him, but that was just the way she was. She didn't know how to talk to him, to reason with him, to tell him that she was in love with him; all she knew was to push him away, and now he was finally leaving.

It surprised her though, after all the years that had passed, that now he was leaving, but this was her doing, if she'd just known how to tell him the truth he wouldn't be leaving, but she hadn't – she was tongue tied.

Now standing in the clearing where they'd spent so many nights together, he was slowly walking away, not even looking at her once.

Her heart beat heavily as she watched the only thing keeping her alive leave.

_Don't leave. Don't do this Jake._ She thought as he continued to walk.

Her heart broke as she desperately tried to say something, he couldn't leave – she needed him! But this was her fault, she kept driving him away.

But then he stopped in the middle of the clearing. Frozen as his body shook lightly, impatiently. Leah's breath caught in her throat. He slowly turned around and started walking towards her again. When he reached her he stood in front of her looking into her eyes. His brown chocolate eyes revealing so many emotions, everything was one big roll coaster and he was desperately trying to hold on, to deal with everything she threw at him.

"One reason Leah." He said softly as his eyes closed tightly. "Give me one reason, and I'll stay." He said firmly as he reopened his eyes.

Leah stared at him, this was her chance, this was her moment, she couldn't mess this up – but she couldn't say a word, it was as if someone had stolen her voice – once again she was tongue tied.

Both stared at each other, trying desperately to hold on, but still, Leah couldn't say a word. Jacob looked at her one last time and sighed, shaking his head a little; he turned around and started walking away.

_NO!_ Leah mentally yelled at herself. _SAY SOMETHING!_ Still finding it hard to speak, she start running after him, he didn't seem to hear her jogging behind, but he felt the impact as she jumped him, both falling to the ground, tangled into one another.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, wishing that he would understand. He held her tightly too as he brought both of them up into a seated position. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"We can heal each other. Tenderly. Gently. Please... just give in." He whispered.

"Jake..." Leah murmured, finally managing to speak.

"Say it and I'll be yours forever." He encouraged her. She took a deep breath and looked him deep in the eyes, and her soul just melted.

"I...I need you." She said softly.

"Come on Leah, I know you can say it." Jake cooed, kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Jake I love you." She whispered barely having time to register it, because in that intense moment the world stopped spinning, as Jacob Black kissed Leah Clearwater, with everything he had.

They both pulled away unwillingly, trying to swallow as much oxygen as possible.

"I love you too." He smiled, leaning his forehead on hers once again, his hold still tight.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked teasingly as he pecked her lips, she giggled with relief – he was never going to leave her; he was _hers_ forever.

* * *

**I read a one-shot by Sockyferret - 'Near to You' and I just LOVE the storyline. I asked her if I could make a remake, she agreed cause she's awesome like that! :) Wrote this well sick, big thanks to my beta for doing what she does best, turning my crap into something readable!**

**PEOPLE, you guys NEED to write more BLACKWATER!**** We need to get Luci's C2 'Make the world a better place: Write blackwater' bigger and stronger! We need to leave a trade mark. Fuck the Ed/Bella fails. We need blackwater love. ASAP.**

**As always,**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**


End file.
